Dead!
by Aiiro Hoshi
Summary: Screaming was all she knew at that moment, and she knew she shouldn't be screaming, she was running out of oxygen, and the fire was eating at her air and at her skin, but it hurt-
1. Chapter 1

**Brief Commentary:  
**Well, it's certainly been a fucking few million years. 8'D I really ought to be updating my other Soul Eater stuff (coughcoughTEHcough), but this has been floating around in my head for a long time. Sid and Nygus, slight shipping, yes, and this is pre-manga, for the most part. So before anything with Asura or Arachne or even before Maka and Soul screwed up on that 100th soul. Tehe. By the way, I'm very rusty, so any comments or suggestions are highly appreciated.

* * *

**Dead!  
**_Chapter One_

"Sid-kun, Nygus-san, how good of you to come here today!"

The unnaturally cheerful voice of Shinigami-sama rang out in the small room, rebounding off the walls and echoing loudly in the ears of meister and Shibusen teacher Sid Barett and his partner Mira Nygus. Sid nodded his affirmation, Nygus simply inclining her head before inquiring,

"What was this mission you requested we fulfill?"

"Ah, that. Well, you see, the last of those terrible fire daemons finally emerged after a year of nothing, and he's been doing nothing but wreaking havoc in the rural areas of China. Most of the people who helped us out against them have moved to distant locations and absolutely refuse to speak to me," here the Death God paused to mutter something that sounded obscene, "so out of convenience I'm asking you two to go and get rid of it. Shouldn't be too much of a problem, it's pretty old."

Sid and Nygus agreed easily, recalling with some grimness how much of a problem the fire daemons had been several years before hand. They had only just graduated from Shibusen when the daemons had begun a long campaign of destruction world wide, and there were only seven ways to kill them. Nygus, at this thought, voiced her concern,

"Shinigami-sama, perhaps you ought to send Death Scythe-san instead of me, I'm still not a-"

"No, no, Nygus-san, you ought to go. I can't even remember the last time you and Sid-kun went out together."

Nygus found herself hoping Shinigami-sama was not winking at her from beneath his mask. Scratching absently at her cheek, she avoided looking at the Death God as she nodded her head, mumbling her agreement. Mira felt Sid's gaze rest on her for a split second before he asked,

"When are we due to leave?"

"Oh? Right now, of course," Shinigami-sama said slowly, before clapping his enormous hands and exclaiming loudly, "DIIISMISSED!"

The pair twitched at the volume level before bowing their heads and quickly leaving the vicinity, somewhat irritated by the short notice. "It comes with the job," Sid had remarked once before, but somehow that seemed to make enduring it worse.

* * *

_Next installment? Soon. (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**Brief Commentary:**  
Hooray for Sid and Nygus. (: They win~ they're a really great pairing too, I think. Not sure if I'll be shipping 'em for real, but eh who knows. Once again, criticism and suggestions are very much appreciated!

* * *

**Dead!  
**_Chapter Two_

Sid avoided a sudden flame thrower with ease, directed at him by an elderly-looking, finely dressed man in a faintly pin-striped suit. The fire daemon, in his more human form, was easily sweating and had lost his breath; weak from almost a year of staying dormant. In one hand was an unusually large pistol, in the other a box of matches to aid him with his fire breathing, a technique that had become rusty in his old age. The twisted fury on his face was enough to show he was becoming some what desperate, after only six minutes of fighting.

"Nygus," he addressed her quietly by her last name, as he always did, silently instructing for her to change her shape again. From a dagger she became a thin, elegant machete, silencing the noise from her transformation with experienced ease. The fire daemon scarcely noticed, so focused was he on regaining a steady breathing pattern. Sid charged forward, footsteps quiet and subtle as he did so, eyes narrowed as he identified a vulnerable spot. The fire daemon whirled to face him, lighting a match at a speed so high it was not witnessed, and blew a column of flame towards the meister. He avoided it and brought Nygus down upon the arm holding the matches, and it came off cleanly. An inhuman screech pierced the late evening air as the elderly daemon watched his forearm roll away, a bloody trail left behind it. Sid landed behind him a short distance away.

The fire daemon's breaths came in short, wheezing gasps as he dropped his gun and clutched at the freely bleeding stump that had once been his arm, mumbling incoherently in between pants. He coughed violently, a tinge of blood threatening to leak out from the corner of his cracked, aged lips. The daemon began to tremble in anger, before he threw back his head and let out a snarl.

His rage and pain had apparently given him back his energy, as he suddenly turned towards the pair and began bellowing flame thrower after flame thrower at them without assistance. Nygus shifted back to her human form to make dodging easier for Sid, preforming her own series of flips and rolls to avoid being struck - her meister did the same in the opposing direction. They were thoroughly separated, they noticed a tad too late.

The fire daemon retrieved his gun, twirling it in his remaining hand as his eyes shifted from Sid to Nygus and back again, calculating something. The pair tensed their bodies as he leapt back and inhaled loudly, before screaming an enormous column of fire directly into the ground, cracking the dried dirt and opening a canyon-sized crevice between the technician and weapon. Any plant life that had littered the area before was either incinerated or blown away.

Nygus whipped her head around to face Sid, who looked some what shocked at the daemon's sudden decision. Sweat drenched both their bodies, from the heat and also their physical excursions, and they were fairly disoriented from the flames still licking feebly at their feet. Mira prepared to call out to Sid, grab his attention and leap across the canyon only to turn into a machete once again, before the click of the daemon's gun resounded loudly around them. Nygus froze, standing still for an unbearably long second, before she opened her mouth,

"SID-"

She was cut off by another flamethrower from the daemon, definitely smaller and weaker than it had been before, but it was enough to light her on fire and drive her back into the ground. Screaming was all she knew at that moment, and she knew she shouldn't be screaming, she was running out of oxygen, and the fire was eating at her air and at her skin, but it _hurt-_

"NYGUS-"

The gun was fired and Sid fell, blood bursting from the center of his forehead, but not before a simple throwing knife escaped the technician's hand and hit the heart of the daemon. They both were dead as soon as they crumpled into the ground.

And all Nygus knew was pain and heat and screaming and tears because Sid was _dead_ and she was fucking on _fire_ and nothing was going to be the same and oh _GOD_-

This thought echoed in her mind even as she felt her consciousness slip away, but then all she could remember was black.

* * *

_Next installment? Soon. (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brief Commentary:**  
This chapter is like...all dialogue. Oh well, I had some fun with it. As I've said, criticism and suggestions = highly appreciated. Also, I'm assuming Nygus was not always so mummy-esque, because personally I don't think she would wear those bandages just for fun. Unless she had some kind of fetish...

* * *

**Dead!  
**_Chapter Three_

Ice blue eyes fluttered slowly open, seeing nothing at first, closing, and then opening again. Still, they were greeted with total darkness, tinged with gray in the upper left area. Mira Nygus shifted her arms before letting out a raspy gasp at the sudden intense pain she felt.

"Ah, you're conscious."

"...Stein..." Nygus murmured, recognizing his voice immediately. "I'm in your laboratory, I presume?"

"Ahaha, you're good," the mad scientist said, although he didn't sound amused at all. If anything, his voice was grim.

"How did you find...us?"

"I was taking a leisurely stroll and I just happened upon you, that's all."

"In rural China."

"Why yes, it's a nice place." There was a squeak as Franken Stein sat in his revolving chair, and she heard the click of a lighter as he lit a cigarette. His voice became hard. "You two took quite a beating."

Nygus ignored the remark, knowing that if she pressed the subject of Sid she would only be getting emotional. She wrinkled her nose at the suddenly revolting smell of tobacco and who knew else was in those cigarettes that Stein bought.

"How long until I'm fully recovered?"

"Weeks, months, years, I don't know yet. Your burns are pretty severe. I'll have to reconstruct most of your skin."

"My senses?"

"Should not be damaged. You can hear my voice, smell the cigarette, and I presume you can feel your pain. Your eyes have not suffered significant damage, but I'm not risking it. You're bandaged head to toe, Nygus, and some bandages are going to have to stay on longer than others."

"How long have I been out?"

"Nearly a week. You missed Sid's funeral, but even if you had been awake, you would not have been fit to attend."

Nygus's breath hitched, her entire body tensing.

"So he...he's really dead, then."

"A bullet to the forehead. A perfect shot; it hit dead on."

"I..." Nygus couldn't finish her sentence. She settled for starting another one, hoping Stein could not hear her throat tightening as she did so. "When will I be out of this...out of this...this goddamn...bed...?"

"No use for revenge now, Nygus-san," Stein chided her, his voice half wistful, as if he wished she could kill that fire daemon again anyway.

"I know that," her teeth clenched and unclenched, bringing immense pain to her facial muscles. Biting back tears, she hissed, "I just want to know when I can fight again."

"Like I said, days, weeks, years, who knows. It won't be anytime soon."

Something tore at Nygus's stomach and chest, some internal snarling beast wishing to rip its way out and exact her revenge on something, anything. She lay in silence for several minutes, absolutely still. The revolving chair squeaked its relief as Stein stood to leave, before Nygus said hoarsely,

"Stein."

"Need something?"

"Yes."

"That would be?"

"Bring..." she paused, hesitating, before she started again, more fervently, "Bring Sid back."

"...Nygus, he's dead, I can't exactly bring him here-"

"No, no," Mira wanted to shake her head, but she had a feeling she would cry out from the pain, "I mean...back from the dead. Please."

"I'm pretty sure that is not possible-"

"DO IT!" Nygus suddenly shrieked at him, tensing her body and scrunching her eyes against an onslaught of unexpected tears. She heard the mad scientist take a step back in surprise.

"BRING HIM BACK, STEIN! PLEASE...please...please...bring him back, bring him back, oh god, please please...please, Stein...please just..oh god, bring Sid back..."

Her loud proclamation dwindled off into desperate mumblings, and with a quick palm against her bandaged forehead, Stein determined she had sprung a fever, and was suffering extreme delirium. But she kept pleading, spouting nonsensical reasons as to _why_ he ought to bring Sid back from the grave, and something caved. Stein allowed a frightful smile to spread across his face, eyes darkening as he began to think it over.

"Just please bring him back, remember when you were in trouble that one time and he bailed you out of detention, remember, isn't it worth it to bring him back...he was such a nice guy right...oh god, Stein, bring him back please..."

She paused for breath, Stein gently patting her shoulder as he murmured,

"Okay, Nygus, okay."

* * *

_Next installment? Probably not so soon, but I think we know what's going to happen, lol.  
_


End file.
